Meme Man
"S U C C" ~ Meme Man pulling Trip Man back into the 5th Dimension in Terror from the 5th Dimension. Meme Man is a surreal cosmic entity from the 5th Dimension. He is also one of the many Dank Meme Lords & is a reocurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, although his first appearance was technically off-screen. Appearance Meme Man appears as a giant, bald, earless, floating head with blue eyes. His skin is of a cool & good complexion. His genetic composition is unknown, though he claims to be a carbon-based lifeform. History Meme Man came into existence around 500 billion years ago in the 5th Dimension. Most of his life has been spent doing surreal things. At some point in time, he met another 5th Dimensional named Orang after being banished to Yamnation for (accidentally) destroying several dimensions. Together, Meme Man & Orang went on an adventure to find the Octahedron of Transcendence. Many surreal things happened along the way, but their journey came to an end when they entered the πБe145.21th Dimension & met the Great Old One, Chaugnar Faugn. Upon solving the Riddle of the Rocks, the Octahedron was given to them, but Orang went mad with power & a huge battle had occurred. Chaugnar used his power to make Meme Man A S C E N D so that he could be a match for the empowered Orang. Across the dimensions they fought, tearing them apart as they progressed. Meme Man & Orang were stopped by the Outer God, Ghroth, who had just about enough of their dimensional shambling. Orang had reached maximum regret because of his destructive path. Meme Man & Orang ended up putting aside their differences & went their separate ways. Meme Man took a S I T T, going into a long, long hibernation. Many years later, Meme Man realized that he had become an internet meme, as his name would imply. He thought it was cool & good to see that lesser dimensional beings could find humor in his presence. He would eventually become an ally of the Cult of Kek after the Dank Dimension was forged in 2014. Meme Man, along with other entities such as ��eter ��riffin & Moonman, had become a Dank Meme Lord & reached enlightenment. On May 28th, 2017, a search for the legendary Pentalock took place in Maryland because of the impending threat of another 5th Dimensional known as Trip Man. A Chlorosapien named Lord Claudius Ko'Al found the Pentalock in the Laundry Dimension, where he met Meme Man. Claudius rendezvoused with Lord Ferronidas & Vendu as they were ready to face Trip Man in battle. Claudius attempted to use the Pentalock on Trip Man, summoning Meme Man's gravitational pull to S U C C Trip Man in, but the colorful fiend wasn't going down that easily. The battle continued, with Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda & Elena Ledda eventually showing up to help out. When it finally came to an end, Meme Man tried again to S U C C Trip Man back into the 5th Dimension, but this time it actually worked. Meme Man was summoned to the Terrachaoverse on February 4th, 2018 during the aftermath of a Super Battle Bros. Tournament. Courtesy of Dan, Meme Man had provided the victors of the tournament (as well as other guests) with the gift of 5th Dimensional Sodas, including Bepis & Sproot. These exotic drinks brought as much refreshment as Meme Man himself brought amusement to those at the Ledda Residence. Darth Vader asked Meme Man about Bepis' properties, & Rootin-Tootin Cowboy somehow got drunk on Bepis, to which Corn Man was quite surprised by. Wrongly assuming the Sproot to be Green ��ola, Meme Man corrected him. Hydrion Barfallonyou was also present, & he asked Meme Man to use his telkenses to crush a chip for him. When the party was over, Meme Man returned to his home in the 5th Dimension. Meme Man would make a brief appearance on September 1st when he visited Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien. Lidman was present, as well, & his remark on how his & O'Brien's voices sounding similar was surreal invoked Meme Man's presence. He left moments later. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Personality Meme Man is a very calm & friendly individual, speaking in a soft, yet monotonous voice. He is a pleasure to be around, particularly to those who do not mind the strange & the surreal. Because of his higher dimensional intellect, he has no need for conventional Human language, using extradimensional words like "whomst", "henlo", & most famous of all, "succ". He is also considered a philosopher & scholar by his colleagues. However, should anyone upset Meme Man, nobody will be safe. You wouldn't like him when he's A N G E R Y. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Cosmic Strength: Meme Man is quite strong, able to combat other extradimensionals like himself. Most of his physical attacks consist of him tackling his opponents, as he is only a floating head, but he also uses floating hands for punching & whatnot. He is strong enough to effortlessly move celestial bodies, though his maximum strength is unknown. * T O C C H: By vibrating his entire body, Meme Man can touch an object & listen to the sound of its color, completely going against physical law. Cosmic Speed: Meme Man can move at incredible speeds. As most of his time is spent in outer space, he would have to move at great speeds to get from one place to another, moving faster than light. Although, he is not fast enough to escape a Black Hole. His maximum speed is unknown. * Z O O M: By using this technique, Meme Man can increase the speed & velocity of an object or himself. Invulnerability: Meme Man's toughness is no laughing matter. He is unfazed by extreme temperatures, can withstand a supernova, & even survive the collapse of an entire dimension. His maximum durability is unknown. Immortality: Meme Man has lived for a very long time, yet has shown no signs of aging, unaffected by time. He is also presumably unkillable. Self-Regeneration: Meme Man can instantly heal his wounds. He can even put his entire body back together in a manner of seconds after being shattered into pieces. Anti-Gravity Flight: Since he has no arms or legs, Meme Man relies on the ability of flight to get from place to place. * Anti-Gravity Levitation: Meme Man prefers to levitate in place as opposed to just sitting on the ground. Special Powers Superior Intellect: As a 5th Dimensional Being, Meme Man has the capability of being smarter than anyone of a lower dimensional level. Meme Man is both a philosopher & a scholar, considering himself so intellectual that he often disregards the conventions of normal Human language, as he would have no need for simpler words. Telkenses: Meme Man can move objects with his mind. However, he calls this power telkenses instead of telekinesis. * C R U N C H: His telkenses can be used for offensive attacks, such as crunching an object. When this happens, Meme Man's body pixelates as he emits a loud, crunching sound. Telepathy: As one can tell, Meme Man doesn't move his mouth when he talks. This is because he is always speaking telepathically, communicating with his mind instead. This is also biologically accurate, as he doesn't have all the organs necessary for conventional speech. Teleportation: Meme Man can transport himself & others to wherever he or they need be. * Dimensional Travel: Meme Man can travel to other dimensions. He also seems to have knowledge of almost every dimension in the Multiverse. Reality Warping: Meme Man is a master reality warper, & uses this power regularly. He can warp reality in a variety of different ways due to his otherworldly nature. * Hand Summon: Though he may not have arms or hands, he can make them appear at will. It's possible that he can summon an infinite number of hands at his disposal. * Temperature Manipulation: Meme Man can manipulate temperatures to cosmic levels, ranging from freezing cold to scorching hot. * Duplication: Meme Man can materialize lesser clones of himself. Though they are weaker than him, their sheer numbers alone make them a dangerous threat. * Wrath Empowerment: When Meme Man is A N G E R Y, his powers increase tenfold. Dank Meme Empowerment: As implied by his name, Meme Man is empowered by memes, particularly surreal memes. Deep fried/ghetto memes will do, as well. Chronokinesis: Meme Man can manipulate the element of time. * Time Travel: He can go forward or backward in time. * Time Stop: He can also stop time. * S I T T: By taking a S I T T, Meme Man can enter a state of hibernation, going into a deep sleep for prolonged periods of time. As he rests, his body rejuvenates. Cosmokinesis: Meme Man can control the element of space & its many aspects, including cosmic energy. * Hand Lazers: From the hands that he summons, he can fire blue lazers from them. * Cosmic Bioluminescence: Meme Man can make his eyes, body, & even his surroundings glow with cosmic background radiation. * Sparkling Universe Dust: When enraged, Meme Man can assimilate his opponents into what he calls "Sparkling Universe Dust". Upon doing so, the victim's atoms are relocated into the stars we see in the night sky. However, this power won't work on beings similar to Meme Man's power level. * Ultra-Slash: Meme Man has learned how to replicate Ultraman's Ultra-Slash technique, in which he launches buzzsaw-shaped energy projectiles that can cut through most things. * Gyrokinesis: Meme Man's favorite power is the ability to control gravity. ** S I P P: By puckering his lips & breathing inward, Meme Man harnesses the power of the S I P P , which can gravitate most things towards him. However, he has no need for this ability anymore, as he as learned a stronger variant of it; far stronger. ** S U C C: The evolved form of S I P P; S U C C is the ability the gravitate all things within Meme Man's focus towards himself. He can also use the S U C C to absorb energies & other entities' powers. Miniature Galaxy Creation: Meme Man can create tiny galaxies by combining his cosmokinetic, chronokinetic, & reality warping powers. However, they are only made for consumption, & most likely do not contain any life-forms. A S C E N S I O N: Meme Man has already ascended to a higher plane of existence before, but the fact remains that he is powerful enough to do it again. In his ascended form, Meme Man's powers are amplified to a high extent. Weaknesses Meme Man's weaknesses are unknown. Trivia * He is based off of the surreal meme of the same name. * His backstory & abilities are directly inspired by the Riddle of the Rocks series & other YouTube videos featuring him outside from the Terrachaoverse series. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:Extradimensionals Category:5th Dimensional Beings Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Genderless Category:Dank Category:Dank Meme Lords Category:Lords Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weirdos Category:Intellects Category:Ancient Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Immortal Category:Omnipotent Category:Cult of Kek